


Nightmares

by Magical_Persona



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: also mabel ford interactions are gold, because I ship stanford and sleep, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a nightmare and Ford is the only one awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Mabel was quietly making her way down the stairs. She had heard the soft hum of voices from the TV and had hoped someone would be up to talk to. Usually, she would just wake Dipper up, but he was having enough trouble sleeping without her bothering him with her nightmares. She had tried everything, even meowing herself back to sleep hadn’t worked, so now she was going with plan…was it L? Maybe P? She had come up with too many plans to remember.

When she stepped into the living room she saw someone sitting in the chair. It was Grunkle Stan’s chair, naturally that was who she had expected to find in it.

“Grunkle Stan?” She asked quietly as she took the hand that had been resting on the chair. It was then that she noticed something wrong. This hand had an extra finger.

Stanford had been on the verge of sleep when Mabel spoke. He hadn’t planned on answering her, since she was looking for Stanley. It wasn’t until she took his hand that he realized she had mistaken him for his twin.

His tired eyes looked at her just as she figured out her mistake.

“I’m sorry, Grunkle Ford,” she said taking a small step back.

“It’s alright,” he said gently. The room was dark, only lit by the soft light from the television set. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Mabel looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

Stanford was almost certain he caught the words ‘can’t sleep’ and with an understanding look he pulled Mabel into his lap. “It’s alright.”

The child curled into her Gunkle’s chest, spending the next minute getting comfortable. “Everyone’s leaving.”  
Stanford held his niece gently. “No. You and Dipper are leaving, but when you come back everything will be the same. There will still be friends for you to make and countless adventures.”

Mabel seemed fairly content with that reply as she closed her eyes. Stanford watched her for a moment. Had that been what her nightmare was about? People leaving her? He felt a pang of guilt strike him, but he shook his head. No one was leaving. Not for good, at any rate.

It wasn’t long before sleep managed to take hold of him once again, but this time it came with no interruptions and his dreams weren’t as nightmarish as usual. When he woke it was to the soft click of a camera and he found himself looking at Dipper.

“Can I ask why you found this necessary of a picture?” He asked quietly, not wanting to wake Mabel.

Dipper gestured to the sleeping girl. “She’d never let me hear the end of it if I let one of her perfect scrapbook opportunities go to waste.


End file.
